1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind instrument and, more particularly, to a wind instrument with a relative pure tone.
2. Description of Related Art
The saxophone is one of the typical wind instruments popular among musicians. As shown in FIG. 5, the saxophone of a conventional type has a secondary treble key (60) which, when being pressed downward, enables the musical instrument to play notes in a high range by way of rotating or rocking a control shaft (80).
In detail, the secondary key (60) includes an off-set rod (61) having an integral crank (62) with a pin (63) attached to the crank (62) at its free end. The control shaft (80) is securely formed with two spaced transverse pieces (64), each defining an aperture (65) for receiving corresponding one of two egg-shaped ends (71a) of a bar (70a).
The bar (70a) is further formed with a transverse aperture (73) defined between its ends (71a), for the purpose of receiving a distal, egg-shaped end (71b) of a branch (70b) extending from the control shaft (80).
Because the lower one of the transverse pieces (64) defines a slot (not numbered) along which the pin (63) of the crank (62) is movable, the whole assembly of the control shaft (80), the transverse pieces (64), the bar (70a) and the branch (70b) will be rotated or rocked by the pin (63) when the key (60) is being pressed downward. However, a problem arises that the saxophone will have a less favorable tone, since the bar (70a) may rattle as the saxophone is being played and even creak as the secondary key (60) is being pressed, due to the fact that the bar (70a) is engaged with the transverse pieces (64) and the branch (70b) with respective clearances (72), as illustrated in FIG. 6.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a wind instrument to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a wind instrument with a relative pure tone.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a preferred embodiment of a wind instrument, embodied as a saxophone, in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a fragmentary, enlarged, perspective view of the wind instrument shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a fragmentary, enlarged, cross-sectional view showing a bar included in the wind instrument of FIG. 1;
FIG. 4 is a fragmentary top view of the wind instrument shown in FIG. 1;
FIG. 5 is a fragmentary perspective view of a conventional saxophone; and
FIG. 6 is a fragmentary top view of the conventional saxophone shown in FIG. 5.